


Fireball

by Nevaehangel39



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Infidelity, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:27:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23769730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevaehangel39/pseuds/Nevaehangel39
Summary: This story is set after the Will it Boba? Episode
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin & Link Neal, Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Kudos: 13





	Fireball

The crew had started to disperse after the show was filmed, most were going for lunch. 

Rhett still sat at the desk, looking visibly agitated and lost in thoughts.

*Flashback* Rhett could smell the cinnamon on Links lips, his heart was racing...

"Hey Bo!" Link cut in to Rhetts thoughts, snapping him back to the studio.

"You okay, man?" Link could see there was something bothering his best friend.

"I dont want to talk about it, leave me alone Link," Rhett got up and stormed off, practically knocking over his chair. Rhett headed off towards the door. 

Link was left sitting at the desk dumbfounded. What had he done? He quickly got up and ran for the door. But Rhett had already taken off.

Rhett was driving  
*Flashback* Link bravely-with the help of the fireball pressed his lips to Rhetts, slowly forcing his mouth open. Rhett could hear his heart in his ears but he was also tipsy and returned Links kiss. 

Rhett decided to head to the creative house because he wasn't sure where to go but he wanted to be alone. He headed into his room, and flopped down on his bean bag chair. 

The house was still pretty empty. 

He was not really angry with Link, they just had never really discussed what happened that night in the hotel. And now Link had brought it up in front of all the mythical beasts and crew. He spent the last 36 years wanting to be with his best friend as only lovers could. That night Rhett got to feel only a portion of what it would have been like if he hadn't grown up in a conservative town, with a Christian background. What it would have been like if he could have just said the things he wanted to say for all these years, or done the things he wanted to do. Nope, he did what was expected. He got married to Jessie, who he loved deeply but he did it mostly because Link had married Christy and Rhett was scared to be left alone.

He closed his eyes and more images popped into his head. They never went all the way that night but they had made out, and dry humped each other, clothes on. Which was a tease. Rhett decided to just chalk it up to the fireball instead of telling Link how he really felt. It had weighed heavily on him since then but he never showed it, because as much as he wanted his best friend, he didn't want to ruin anything. He didnt know if Link felt the same or if it was just the booze that made him do it. 

Link drove around wondering where Rhett could have gone. He, went by his house but didnt see his truck, then he knew where to go, the creative house. When he pulled up he saw the truck.

He walked in the door, nervously fidgeting with his ring as he walked down the hallway. "Rhett?" he called out

"Leave me alone Link, I'm not in the mood to talk."

"Come on brother, we gotta talk. Something is obviously on your mind."

Link walked in to the room where Rhett was sitting, he kneeled in front of him. 

Rhetts eyes were on the floor, he knew if he looked into those deep set blue eyes he would melt. His heart was aching and confused and he had talked to his therapist about this. His therapist told him he would have to face this when he was ready, but was he ready?

Link placed a hand on Rhetts leg and Rhett wanted so badly to brush it away because the feel of it sent a hunger deep into his stomach. He loved it when Link touched him, but it killed him all at the same time because he couldn't have him the way he wanted. 

Rhett finally broke the silence, "You had to bring it up didnt you? 

Link was still confused and his face showed it.  
"What do you me.."

"The hotel, the fireball. Come on Link!"   
Rhett stood up and walked towards the wall, he was holding back tears.

"I was just sharing a funny story, I never said anything else."

"No, no you didnt. You just went on with your life as if that night didnt happen."

"Rhett, what are you trying to say?"  
He walked over to his friend who at this point was sobbing quietly. All the emotions just came flooding to his eyes and his heart. He couldn't hold it in anymore. 

Link spun his friend around and his heart ached, he wrapped his arms around Rhetts waist and hugged him, Rhett collapsed into his friend as they both held each other.

Rhett finally composed himself a little and decided it was now or never. He whispered.."Link I love you"

"I love you too brother"

"No Link, I'm head over heels in love with you"

Link pulled back and looked his friend in his big eyes, "Do you know how long I've been waiting for you to say that?"

Rhett wiped his tears with the back of his hand, and now he was confused. "But that night in the hotel, we never mentioned it again. I thought you wanted to forget. I thought it was just drunk Link wanting to experiment? How long have you felt the same?"

"Since we were kids, Bo. I just didn't understand the feelings, I knew it was different. I knew I felt something more but, heck I dont know. I've only been with 1 person and I love her, I do but you...are in my heart and my head all the time." 

Rhett just stood there, hearing all the things he wanted to hear, his heart was fluttering and his stomach was flipping and then something overcame him and he moved forward taking Links face in his hands and kissing him with gentle force and passion. Link gave in and returned the kiss, letting a moan escape into Rhetts mouth. 

Rhetts hands were wandering down to Links waist, he was running a finger down the small of his back as he continued kissing him. Then he broke the kiss, "Tell me what you want, Neal"  
His lips started to trace Links stubbly jaw and to his neck

"I want you"

"Say it again"

"Rhett, I want you, all of you. I want ..nghh" he couldn't say anymore, he felt Rhetts beard, his lips, so much desire. 

Rhett lifted Links shirt over his head, kissing down his chest to his flat stomach. "You are mine, Charles Lincoln Neal," he nibbled at Links skin tasting sweat and the musk of him. They made thier way to the floor, Rhett tracing his fingers and tongue all over the smaller man's body. He pulled his own shirt off and then he reached for the button on Links jeans. 

"Are you sure you want this?" He wanted to make sure Link was sure. 

Link nodded and took Rhetts hand, placing it on the hard bulge in his pants. "You see what you do to me?" 

Rhett smiled, as he fumbled with the jeans and managed to pull everything off Link, exposing him.

He had seen his friend naked before, but this was different. This time, this man was more than his friend. This meant more. He had never done this before, only imagined it. He guessed he would do what he thought would feel good if it was him. He took Links very hard cock in his hand and slid it in his mouth, sucking and stroking. It was kind of odd at first, but he tasted the salty pre cum and he liked it. 

Link moaned, moving his hips with Rhetts mouth and running his fingers through the gorgeous blonde mane. Links moans filled Rhett with an urge for more. He loved it, he loved pleasing this man. Rhett used his saliva and wet his thumb, rubbing it against Links hole. He wanted to prepare him for what was coming. He slid a finger in,   
Link gasped through gritted teeth

Rhett whispered, "is this okay baby?"

Link groaned, "uhhh yes Rhett, keep going"

Rhett pulled his clothes off, freeing his very stiff member to the air. Link watched and knew he had to taste it. He sat up and slid Rhetts cock into his mouth, slurping and sucking. Rhett was not going to last long if Link kept doing that. He spun Link around on his hands and knees and pressed the head of himself on the outside of Link.

"Ready baby?"

"Yes Rhett, fuck me please"

That was all Rhett needed to hear. He pushed forward, holding his breath. It was so tight.

Link felt so much all at once, his head swirled. Pleasure and pain. He sucked in his breath through gritted teeth, and then groaned 

Rhett slowly slid all the way in and then back, he was trying to find a comfortable rhythm. His hands were on Links hips, he pulled him back toward him and then pulled him forward. Link started bucking, rotating. That sent Rhett into sheer ecstasy. Once Rhett found his perfect in and out rhythm both men's moans were echoing throughout the house. A slapping sound followed, with every thrust. Rhett leaned in and nibbled at Links neck, then he reached around and stroked Links cock.

"Oh   
Oh m'God Bo....oh fuck  
I'm going to cum...Cum with me, cum inside me"

Rhett sped up his pace, feeling himself reaching the most intense climax he had ever had in his life, he came so hard. He saw stars, he filled up his friend.

Link had came all over Rhetts hand, his orgasm was just as big and wonderful as Rhetts. He felt his friend, his love get off inside him. 

Rhett collapsed on top of Link, both men's bodies were sweaty and spent. 

Rhett kissed links skin, tasting the sweat and smelling the sex. It was everything he wanted. 

They just cuddled together on the floor for what seemed like eternity.

"Rhett?"

"Hmm?" Rhett could barely think but he managed to respond 

"Where do we go from here?"

Rhett had to gather his thoughts, "Well, wherever it is we are going there together, and we will always have each other"


End file.
